


Last Time

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [614]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sam Winchester, Crying Sam Winchester, M/M, NO DEATH, Sadness, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can u do a fic where dean sells his soul for sam and when his time comes he gets an hour before he goes to hell so for that time he has sex with sam with both of them sad and sam crying (bottom!sam) :)





	Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on Jan. 8th, 2015

“Dean how could you do this? To me?” Sam asked, eyes brimmed with tears. “After every goddamn thing we’ve been through? You’re just gonna up and leave?”

“I had to, Sam. I had to save you.” Dean said. “Sam please….”

“Dean….” Sam said, voice cracking. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Hey….hey it’s gonna be alright.” Dean murmured. “It will Sam.”

“No it’s not.” Sam replied.

_

When Dean’s time came due, he somehow managed to get one more hour, and he locked himself in a room with Sam.

“I have an hour Sam. One more hour, then I die.”

“Dean….don’t…”

“I wanna spend it with you, Sammy.”

Sam pulled Dean on the bed, starting to yank clothes off when Dean stopped him.

“We’re taking this slow. We’re gonna make this moment last as long as we can, Sam.” Dean said.

Sam nodded, tears in his eyes, lower lip quivering, as Dean started to unbutton Sam’s shirt, giving soft kisses as he went.

When he got to Sam’s pants, Dean swiftly took them off with Sam’s boxers.

Dean trailed kisses down Sam’s thighs, before he moved back up Sam’s body, kissing Sam on the lips.

“I don’t want you to go, Dean.” Sam choked out.

“Sam, it’s gonna be fine.” Dean said, but neither really believed the words that Dean said. Dean stripped himself, and gave a few strokes to his cock. “Grab me the lube, Sammy?”

Sam reached back and gave Dean the lube, watching Dean lift Sam’s legs over his shoulders, lubing a couple of fingers and pressing them to Sam’s hole, rubbing softly.

“I’m gonna make this last. Gonna make you remember it as the best fuck you’ve ever had.” Dean promised, as a finger slipped inside of Sam.

Sam nodded, and tried to let himself get lost in Dean’s fingers working in him, but he couldn’t stop it when the tears started to fall.

“I have ya, Sammy. I got ya.” Dean said, pressing as close as he could get as he opened Sam. “I have ya, baby boy.”

“Dean. Don’t leave me. Please.” Sam cried out, looking up at Dean.

“I’m sorry Sam. I’m sorry.” Dean said, kissing Sam over and over.

_

When Sam was open enough, Dean slicked himself up, and slowly sank into Sam, stilling when he bottomed out.

“Sammy…I love you. I love you so much.”

“Dean…I love you too.” Sam said.

Dean started fucking Sam, and the room filled with gasps and grunts along with the sniffles and choked sobs from Sam.

“Sammy. I will always love you. Always. Always have. Always will.” Dean said.

“Dean. Dean. I don’t want you to go. Please don’t go. Please.”

“I wish I didn’t have to, Sam. I wish I didn’t.” Dean said, rocking into Sam deeply. “Let’s make this moment as intimate as we can make it, baby boy. Just you and me. Always you and me.”

Sam nodded, closing his eyes for a second as the tears fell, before he opened them and pulled Dean close to kiss him.

“I love you Dean.” Sam said.

“I love you too, Sammy.” Dean replied "Think you can come for me Sam?“ He asked.

"Yeah. I think so.” Sam said. The two worked themselves to hardness, until pants and groans were cutting through the sobs and cries that Sam made.

“Gonna come in you baby. Come first. I wanna feel you when I come.”

“Dean…Dean…fuck, Dean!” Sam cried out, clenching around Dean’s cock, and coming.

Dean grunted, coming inside of Sam, and riding out his orgasm.

When they both came down from their high, they lied next to each other, holding the other tight.

“Still have time. Still have a little time left.” Dean murmured.

“No.” Sam whimpered. “Dean, no….”

“I’ll make it seem like forever Sammy. I will. Our last time together won’t be bad. Just you an’ me Sammy. Just the two of us.”


End file.
